


A Desperate Plan

by ned1983



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Impregnation, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ned1983/pseuds/ned1983
Summary: The gate was about to close, and the Mindflayer knew he had one last chance to win El over or he would be forever stuck in his own realm. It was a desperate plan, with little hope of success, but he had to try. Warning: Mature. Smut. Tentacle-Rape. Don't like, don't read.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	A Desperate Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [En désespoir de cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839897) by [FrankBlack6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6)



He was the Infinite, his control stretching from one end of the universe to the other. He was master of all, secure in the knowledge there was nothing else to conquer. All was right with his domain, until the day _she_ reached out and found one of the creatures under his control. She tore open a doorway between her own world, and his, and for the briefest instant, he saw the true nature of reality: his universe was only one of many. In that moment, he knew he had to reach across that boundary and extend his grasp. He had to become the Infinite-Infinite.

Try as he might, he could not cross; she would have to pull him through. He set to work crafting plans to retrieve the girl and put her unique abilities to work. Instead, before his minion could collect her, the gate was shut once more, and he thought he would live out his days in defeat. When the portal opened again, he knew he had to act quickly, to win her over and get himself across. Connected to her world, his influence spread and his golem grew, but still, she would have to be the one to bring his principle form through the rift if his power was to survive.

* * *

Whatever force was holding open the doorway, he could already feel it beginning to waver. Time was running out and he would once again be cut off from her world. It was time for drastic action, not knowing if he would ever get another chance. The one called Billy had brought her before him, but then he turned his allegiance at the last moment and had to be disposed of. Scooping her up in two tentacled arms, he climbed swiftly through the hole in the roof, and made his way across the parking lot and out into the woods. He had learned a great deal from each of the minds he enfolded into his own, and Billy's had been particularly informative. The plan was a long-shot, but it was all he had left.

As the creature carried her deeper into the woods, El pounded ineffectually at the tentacled arms holding her firmly to the monster's chest. She felt tired and weak, her powers drained and unresponsive; whatever it had planned, there would be nothing she could do to stop it. Still, she fought on, unwilling to give in. As they reached a clearing, the monster slowed and then lowered her to the ground, still keeping a controlling grip around her. All at once, she could feel it probing at her mind, whatever portion had remained in her leg now exerting an influence.

"You've fought hard to stop me," a voice began in her head, an odd mix of Billy and Papa. "I have seen how hard you fight for the things you care about. For those you...love." It struggled to pull out the word, the concept unfamiliar to him and only a part of his second-hand knowledge from the humans he had consumed.

"What do you want?" she thought, screaming the question into her head where she was certain he was listening.

"It's not about what I want. Not anymore. Time grows short." He paused, gathering his explanation carefully. "I had hoped to win you over, to make you a part of me, and in turn, you would bring my true form across the rift. But I underestimated you, your will is too strong to control you in the way I need. Certainly I can seize a portion of your thoughts and exert my influence on your body, but to pull myself across, I would need to loosen my grasp on your abilities. In doing so, you would expel me immediately and all would be lost."

"What then?" she asked, unsure what this voice in her head could be hinting at.

"Since you will not bring me across, I will have to leave the job to my children. To _our_ children."

She looked up at the creature, puzzled for a moment, before the sickening reality sank in and she understood what it intended.

"No!" she screamed, struggling again to try and remove herself from his tight grasp.

"I am confident they will have your unique gifts. You will love them and protect them with your very life. When the time is right, they will bring me across, once and for all, and you will not stop them, because they are a part of you."

El felt her limbs go still, despite all efforts to struggle free. Slowly, the creature set her back on her feet and El began to undo the buttons on her black and yellow top. In her head, she was screaming at herself to stop, but her body seemed to be acting on orders from somewhere else and she was trapped as a helpless observer. She slipped her arms out of the shirt and let it flutter to the ground at her feet. Her bra came next, her small, pert breasts exposed in the balmy night air, a soft breeze stiffening her nipples.

"No, please no," she silently cringed, her fingers working the snap on her jeans before pushing them down and off her legs. She winced as the denim scraped across the wound near her ankle, but the pain was immediately silenced, and then forgotten. The creature knew, if this whole plan was to succeed, the experience had to be something pleasurable for El. She managed to squeeze her eyes shut, willing her hands to still their progress, but despite all her efforts, her fingers brushed along the hem of her pink panties and slid them silently down her thighs.

She stood there for a few uncertain moments, her thin frame laid bare in the moonlit clearing, wondering what the creature intended to do next. Her arms hung limp, her legs motionless, while her mind continued to race. Tentacled arms wrapped slowly around her limbs again, cradling her body as he lifted her off the ground. He was being gentle with her - far too gentle - and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Once she was securely in his grasp, El felt control return to her extremities and she began to struggle, twisting this way and that in a desperate attempt to free herself.

Another tentacle began to slide its way up one of her legs, its soft tip grazing the skin gently as it moved. She knew what was coming, what the creature planned to do to her. Once she and Mike started spending time together in the cabin, Hopper had sat her down and fumbled his way through explaining the differences between boys and girls. Joyce had sat down with her later and clarified everything he had left out or glossed over.

"This won't work," she screamed into her mind, hoping to dissuade the approach, though she knew there was little hope.

The appendage snaked its way closer, tracing along the soft skin of her thigh. Inch by inch it came closer to that private place no one had ever touched. Not Hopper, not Papa or any of the other men at the lab. Not Mike, no matter how much she knew he wanted to; no matter how much she had wanted him to. Slowly it reached the soft lips of her pussy, sparse hairs doing nothing to conceal every curve and fold. She kicked out again with her legs but the appendages wrapped around her held firm as the probing tip slipped gently between her lips and began to slowly trace their way up and down her slit.

"No," she whispered again, and then more forcefully "Get out!"

Rather than stopping, the slow exploration continued, the creature heedless of her words. She gasped in surprise as it probed its way up and grazed her clitoris, swirling several times around the sensitive nub. She knew from her own, private explorations that it could be a pleasurable spot to rub, but couldn't fathom that being the case right now. In spit of herself, she felt those same familiar tingles begin to radiate outward, her whole body beginning to feel warm. The invading appendage passed up and down her pussy several more times, circling the clit as it passed, before coming to rest at her vaginal opening, ready to penetrate deeper.

She struggled, trying to prevent the inevitable, hating that some part of her was enjoying it. She couldn't know, of course, that he was using the same controlling grasp on her mind that limited her movement to enhance the overall experience. She had to find it pleasurable, some unforgettable encounter, if she was to carry their offspring to term and give them the love and protection they would need.

Slowly it pushed forward, the stiff, soft tentacle filling the tight confines of her vagina, her delicate walls squeezing down on it. It pulled back, and for a brief instant, she thought it might be leaving, when it plunged back in. Little by little, it worked its way deeper. Little by little, the probing appendage began to engorge, filling her tighter. Little by little, despite willing herself otherwise, her body began to respond.

A second tentacle snaked its way slowly up her thigh as the first continued its thrusting attack. El wasn't even aware it was there, too lost in the warm, full feeling radiating through her, until it began to gently work at her clit again. She felt her body quickly rising to that blissful peak despite how desperately she tried to hold herself back. She knew the creature could tell, wound so delicately through her mind, and increased its pace. One point teased faster at her clit, the other sliding in and out of her dripping pussy.

She tried to fight off the feeling, but El's orgasm came on strong, her whole body shuddering as the feeling washed through her. In response, the creature released its seed, flooding her pussy with a slick, gooey cream; parts of everyone he had consumed, and bits of whatever He himself was. A moment of sense fought for control in her mind and she again struggled to free herself from the arms cradling her body. She promised herself, whatever it was he was trying to grow inside her, she would never allow them to survive. She would fight them, kill them if she had to. Somehow, she also knew that was a lie.

She thought he was done with her, but after a moment's hesitation, the fleshy probe buried deep in her pussy began to move again, thrusting slowly into her. The one circling her clit continued its gentle massage. Two more appendages, thin like vines, began to work their way around her stomach, tracing lightly over her skin. Twisting and entwining, they worked upward until they reached the small, firm breasts rising from her chest. With split, finger-like tips, they began to tease at her nipples, first caressing, then pinching at the hard points.

She didn't want it - any of it - but oh, how good it felt. She wanted him out, to be free of him, and yet her mind was urging the creature deeper, to thrust harder. The engorged probe between her legs was thickening again. The appendage working at her clit kept splitting and reforming, one moment gently pinching at the nub, the next taking broad wet swipes at it like a tongue. The vines up at her nipples had turned inward on themselves, now providing delicious suction against her breasts, first sucking against her hard nipples, then peppering what felt like delicate kisses.

She was rising to the peak again, her body alive. She didn't want to give in to what the creature wanted, to allow herself to feel any satisfaction at the things he was doing. Despite her protests, she came again, curling tight around herself, the creature's many arms cradling her gently, almost lovingly. Again, her pussy was flooded with his warm, thick seed, and she found herself pushing back against him, trying to milk it all from the arm buried inside her.

El was breathing hard, her whole body alive and fluttering as the climax died away. Slowly, she felt the presence in her mind growing again, the voice speaking to her.

"I know you may not see it yet, but this is all as it should be. I have seen the ugliness of your world, the terrible things your people do to one another. The terrible things that have been done to you, Eleven."

More vines snaked their way around her, slowly creeping forward, their tips delicately caressing her skin. She knew she should be disgusted, knew what this creature was made of, and yet, she just felt so warm and safe inside their gentle embrace.

"We can make everything better, you and I. I know you will care for our children. You will love them. You will be their mother, and they will be the family you have fought so hard for. I promise you, when they bring me across the void to join you, I will leave you unharmed." After a moment's pause, he added "I will leave the boy unharmed as well; Mike. Show him the way. Together you will keep our children safe."

Time was growing short. He knew it, and El could feel the urgency cross over into her own mind. She knew it was wrong, but everything the creature was saying felt so right. She would have family - real family - and Mike would be right there with her, forever.

He was beginning to thrust again, her pussy slick with her own juices and the gooey seed he had been filling her with. Almost immediately, the tingling in her core began to rise again, his influence over her mind helping her along. Another vine began to slip its way up her leg, twisting and winding as it went. She thought it was just another of the ones gently teasing every inch of her skin, eliciting shivers and moans as they moved. All at once, she felt it come to rest, the tip probing at the cheeks of her ass. It slipped between, coming to rest against her tight little rosebud.

"No, not there," she said in a panic, but the voice in her head quieted her fears and brought her back to calm.

After jetting its own squirt of something slippery, the appendage applied a light pressure, inching slowly through her tight opening. The feeling was weird, a little uncomfortable, but also somehow exhilarating. As the probing vine inched deeper, El found herself flexing her hips down to meet it. Soon it worked itself into rhythm, sliding in and out of her in time to the one thrusting into her vagina.

El was in ecstasy, never wanting the feelings to end. Her body felt warm and full with the two invaders inside her delicate openings. All over her skin the silky vines continued their pleasurable strokes, teasing at her nipples, swirling pass after pass around her engorged clitoris. El was panting hard, climbing to the peak as the creature continued its assault.

"More," she moaned, losing herself. "Please?"

She suddenly felt the vine plunging into her pussy narrow out, leaving her feeling hollow. She was about to beg for it to return, when another vine snaked its way up her legs, sliding in next to the first. They thickened out again and began to thrust, alternating their movements so one pulled nearly out of her dripping pussy while the other plunged in deeper.

"Let yourself go," the voice in her head whispered.

El rolled her head back with a deep moan, her whole body electric. Her pussy was full, her ass was full, every inch of her body was being pleasured by vines writhing over her skin. She was quickly rising to a peak for a third and final time, the buildup unlike anything she had ever experienced. For just a moment, the creature's grip on her powers faltered, but she was too far gone to think about attempting an escape. She also knew at this point she didn't want to get away. In the moment of rising ecstasy, all she could do was reach out to a pair of distant trees and grip them with her mind in an effort to not lose herself entirely. As the feeling climbed hire, her breath came in short pants, her body arching as she tightened her hold on the trees.

All at once, her vision went white-hot, stars flashing before her eyes as the orgasm began to tear through her. The vines within her exploded with the hot, sticky streams of seed until the juices were pouring out of her. The moan in El's throat slowly grew into a scream as she threw her head back, her whole body bucking against the creatures firm grasp. The tree-trunks she was holding with her mind exploded under her grip as the waves of pleasure raced around her slender frame.

"Love them. Protect them." the voice echoed around inside her head, dying away as her climax waned.

Then, as fast as he had taken hold of her mind, his presence was gone. The creature began to falter, laying her gently back on the ground with its last ounce of strength before collapsing into a heap upon itself. The gate was closed, and the creature's connection to his mind on the far side of the rift was gone.

El lay in the cool grass for a few minutes, her breathing still shallow, her body tingling. His influence no longer there, El started to process what had just happened. She couldn't let his plan come to fruition, couldn't raise whatever creatures he had just implanted inside her, and yet, she knew deep down she would. They were her children, her family, and she would love them. She would be a mother to them. She knew she shouldn't have enjoyed the violation that just happened to her, but she had never felt such blissful peace in her body.

Finally, knowing she had to clean herself up and hide what had just occurred, El reached down and took hold of the vines still snaking into her savaged vagina. Pulling them slowly out, an exquisite shudder ran through her and she was tempted to shove them right back in a few more times. Taking hold of the vine nestled deep in her ass, she again drew it slowly out, letting the pleasure wash through her. Finally, she disentangled herself from the rest of the vines and climbed up on shaky knees, the creature's seed draining slowly out of her dilated holes.

She cleaned up the excess with her socks, before flinging them deep into the woods with a simple thought, her powers now back at full strength. She pulled back on the rest of her clothes, moving slowly as her whole body felt blissfully numb. Finally, looking around the clearing, she started back toward the road. That's where the others found her a few minutes later, slowly walking along the shoulder, her mind still buzzing.

"El? El, are you alright?" Mike asked, wrapping her in his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," El smiled, melting into his embrace. "It tried to take over my mind, but it couldn't get to me." It was a lie, to be sure, but she wasn't ready to tell Mike everything. Not yet.

As they drove away, back toward the mall, El curled up to Mike's side in the back seat. One arm around his back, she placed her other hand gently across her belly. It was probably all in her imagination, but she was certain she could already feel her children, stirring around and beginning to form.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked, concerned.

"Yes," she smiled back, brightly. "Just a little hungry."

Mike smiled down at her, pulling her tighter. El laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes to rest. Mike would come to understand. She would help him understand. She would make him understand. He would love her babies as much as he loved her. They would be a family. Together.


End file.
